marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Region = Earth Orbit | Locale = | Population = | First = Avengers Vol 6 0 | Last = | HistoryText = The Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station was the headquarters of the space program of the same name, located 250 kilometers above the Earth's surface, and constantly aligned with the Triskelion in New York City. Captain Marvel was the station Commander, and Abigail Brand was her second-in-command. It was destroyed after being evacuated and laden with Rocket Raccoon's Nullifier Bombs, then intentionally knocked out of orbit in a failed attempt to breach the Planetary Defense Shield, but later rebuilt. | PointsOfInterest = The entire station is composed of interlocking and interchangeable modules which can be detached to be replaced. Some include: * Aerolith - A device which beams cargo and crew to and from the station to the Triskelion situated in the Upper New York Bay on Earth below. * Alpha Flight Module - This section housed a mustering deck and hangar for the Alpha Flight Squadron Jets. It became overrun by the invasive Satori ship docked nearby and was jettisoned in an effort to send it into the Sun and rid the station of the alien infestation. A new flight command module was later rebuilt; however, it too was destroyed, this time along with the entire station. * Captain's Quarters - The personal suite of the station's commander, Carol Danvers, for living and sleeping. It's yet unclear if the Captain's Quarters are located in the Pod Module or elsewhere. * Cargo Hold - A space for storing goods and equipment aboard the station. There are at least seven separate sections to this module. * Combat Simulation Room - The training module colloquially known as the "Blood Shed" designed to help familiarize personnel with intergalactic threats and various tactical situations they may encounter. * Command Bridge - The tactical control module from which the station is run. * Communications Room - A transmission module from which the station sends and receives various communiqué. * Conference Room - A place aboard the station for the crew to meet amongst themselves or with foreign dignitaries. * Detention Module - A series of cells to house those charged with potential crimes aboard the station while further investigation is conducted. * Emergency Airlock - Located in the lower decks to house life support pods in case of evacuation. * Gymnasium - The station's exercise room. * Medical Module Laboratory - This section of the station used as a dispensary and hospital to care for the sick or injured, as well as serve as a morgue. * Meditation Room - A a quiet, inspiring space aboard the station, which even houses a tree, and is utilized for the mental and spiritual health of the crew. * Pod Module - Also known as the barracks, this section houses the sleeping quarters for the station's crew. * Science Laboratory - The temporary office of Dr. Tempest Bell, which was destroyed by a Satori bomb inadvertently brought aboard the station. * Security Room - This room houses the screens and recording equipment of the station's surveillance apparatus. * Spa - The station's health and beauty room for bathing and other needs of the crew. | Residents = * Alpha Flight ** Captain Marvel (Cmdr. Carol Danvers) ** Lt. Commander Abigail Brand ** Lt. Wendy Kawasaki ** Lt. Bradner ** Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) ** Dr. Tempest Bell ** Ensign Jane Garcia (Lira) ** Frankie ** Keyes ** Officer Zory ** Puck (Eugene Judd) ** Samberly ** Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) ** Warshauer ** Alpha Cadets *** A'di *** Dante Cruz *** Glory *** Itz ** Ultimates *** Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) *** Ms. America (America Chavez) *** Spectrum (Monica Rambeau) ** Various unnamed members * Chewie * Hyperion (Mark Milton) * Nightmask (Adam Blackveil) * Nova (Sam Alexander) * Quasar (Avril Kincaid) * Starbrand (Kevin Connor) | Notes = | Trivia = * A toy A.F.S.S. was seen in a Manhattan apartment in . | Links = }} Category:Space Stations